convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lightbringer Chronicles
The Lightbringer Chronicles are a series of canon side stories that gives insight into the Fallout world of the Convergence Series. It began on December 26, 2015, and ended on March 22, 2016. It can be found here. Characters * Curie * Desmond Miles * Elizabeth Comstock * Geralt of Rivera * Li Kleef * Lucifer Anghelscu * Piper Wright * Revan * The Man in White * Yomi Isayama Story Details Lightbringer Lightbringer is a continuation of the story of Father Lucifer Anghelscu, a Damphir original character hailing from a world where essentially, every mythology and folkloric story is true. After the events of a prior adventure involving other, multiversal heroes and villains he ended up on a world that was not his own, unlike his other comrades. Seeking a way home, he learns about the state of the multiverse where the Games take place. The Coalition, the various Murder Games and following a lead, he pays for a one-way ticket to the Fallout World, which is where the story begins. At this point, the world of Fallout as a principal founding member of the Coalition is beginning to rebuild from its post apocalyptic roots. A railroad is being built, the Brotherhood of Steel chapters have been united under one banner and the earth is being cleansed in experimental greenhouses known as Edens, to determine if its possible to terraform the world of Fallout after so much extensive damage. Involving himself in a small settlement known as Mercy, he lives for some time and eventually gains the suspicion of Piper Wright who has been monitoring the railroad construction and Eden project. The pair eventually ally together as they avenge the town after its destruction, the underlying cause of which is alluded to in Suicide Squad and in A Tale of Two Wastelands. The story ends with him finding who he was seeking, but not what he ultimately wanted. Grumbling, he walks off for the closest town, lamenting inwardly its going to be a long hike. The Man in Black Chapter two describes the world of Fallout, this time from the point of view of Piper Wright. A field reporter of Diamond City, whose dream is to be the chronicler of her world during this time of extensive change. Following her instincts, she comes to the town of Mercy. A homestead of settlers chosen for one of the experimental Eden garden greenhouses, as well as an area where the railroad will eventually come through. One evening, as shes sitting on her house roof, doing her notes she sees Lucifer wandering into town, dusty and tired from the road. When they accidentally make eye contact, shes startled to see his eyes glowing red in the dim light. He breaks eye contact, moving to arrange lodgings. Piper says to herself this has the makings of a good story. The Bat and the Bull A month has passed since Lucifer has come to Mercy. During that time, he's made himself useful. He herds Brahmin, watches the children and plays their games as well as protect the town and their inhabitants from the varmints that haunt the Wastelands. Popular among the town, the only one suspicious is Piper Wright who feels something is off about him. The only strange thing is that every Sunday night, he vanishes and returns by dawn to Mercy. The town doctor, who Piper confides in shares her view on Lucifer and claims 'there's blood in his past', whatever it may be, basing his claim off his wide experience of such people. Deciding to follow him one Sunday night, Piper prepares a motorbike and two miles out of town, is startled when Lucifer suddenly runs beyond anything humans are capable. A look at her speedometer shows he's keeping a thirty mile per hour run, which ends in him leaping off a cliff and frustrating Piper, as she can't follow him. His destination isn't far however and consequently, Piper becomes a witness to what he does Sunday nights as a campsite full of Caesars Legion members are butchered and drained dry by Lucifer, to her horror. When he returns, she holds him at gunpoint and claims hes not from around here. Lucifer responds its a long story, to which Piper replies she has the time to listen. The chapter ends there. The Four Horsemen Holding an impromptu campfire talk, Piper Wright begins her interrogation of Lucifer, while still wary after what she had seen. Describing himself as the product of a monster and a human, identifying himself as a Damphir, Lucifer shares more about his deeds. Besides small bites upon the Brahmin he herded, he had taken to hunting down bandits and other Wasteland raiders for his blood intake per week. He describes an incident where he stumbled upon a group and drained them all dry, so thirsty he had become then. He mentions his teacher briefly and adds that he chooses to be human. As he doesn't believe nature excuses actions, especially if you're capable of thought and reason. The conversation turns softer, Piper beginning to trust him when he freezes and claims there's something troubling in the wind. Back in Mercy, there's been an attack. A crazy wastelander named Limos has been burning down the town, aided by a traitor Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel. Convincing the townsfolk to hole up in the bar, the traitor Sentenza then cuts them down from behind with a minigun, leaving no survivors save for one. A little girl named Mary whom his once-fellow Paladin protects with his bulk, urging her to run. Sentenza kills him and joins Limos outside, as everything burns. Miles away, Lucifer and Piper rush through the night for the confrontation. The Face of War Chapter 5 shows us the point of view from two people. One is Mars, the Super-Mutant, ex-Gladiator cannibal. The other is Piper Wright. We see a memory of Mars as a child, who killed his brother for food and discovered that the corpse made a more palatable fare. Sated for the first time, the scent of his brothers blood fills him with joy and sets him on the path he travels now. When captured later by Caesars Legion, they turn him into a gladiator as his attitude makes him impossible for labor, pitting him against the toughest creatures of the Wasteland. He grows and he becomes a favorite of the crowd, who give him the name he adopts later. Later on, he's bought by someone who smells strange to him, who claims that Mars will serve him and opens his cage. Mars laughs and moves to kill the man for his presumption. The memory fades and we cut to today. In his gladiator armor, surrounded by his followers who seek to emulate him, Mars has destroyed the Railroad construction site adjacent to the town of Mercy. All for the purpose of preventing escape, as well as revealing in his thoughts that he answers to someone else. The wind changes and all go silent as they turn to the darkness. At this point, we cut to the point of view of Piper Wright. Hearing an explosion on their way to Mercy, they detour as they believe any survivors of any attack might have gone there, to use the train to escape. Instead, they come across bodies left by Mars and his followers rampage. Lucifer is hit especially hard, presumably because he interacted with a lot of them in happier times. It enrages him and he asks Piper to stay out of the conflict to come, which she openly agrees. Lucifer walks out of the wastelands in full view of Mars and his followers, prompting Piper to take down everything in her notes as well as prepare the Plasma pistol she still has to cover him. The chapter ends with a standoff, between Mars and Lucifer. Showdown at the Tracks Showdown begins where we left off previously. With Lucifer standing out in the open, walking within eyesight of Mars and his cultists. Piper and Lucifer switch off for the stories point of views, beginning with Lucifer contemplating what evil is and its role it played in his life. And while his training involved closing off your heart as its a certainty not everyone can be saved, with the peaceful month with the town of Mercy, Lucifer gives into his rage. Melded with his skill, what should have been a clean, concise fight becomes a bloodbath, with Lucifer deliberately killing each of Mars minions who rush him in a group, in the slowest way possible. Six die choking on their own blood, black keys lodged in their throats. The rest get their arms chopped off and slowly, bleed out to death till only Lucifer and Mars remain. Piper in her attempt to cover Lucifer in his fight with her plasma pistol is knocked out by Limos the Pyromaniac, who carries her over his shoulder and interrupts the fight with relish. The chapter ends there, with Piper in the hands of the enemy and Lucifer unable to save her. Red and Black Five hours till dawn. Lucifer stands in a triangular position. Himself on one angle, Mars on the other and Limos on the last. Gloating, Limos gropes Pipers body to Lucifers intense rage, telling him to drop his weapon or he'll feed her to Mars. Lucifer simply says that it would happen either way, before he hears something. Dropping his weapon, he gives into their demands and surrenders. Piper wakes up, to see Lucifer being tortured. His left arm twisted by Mars and the bones systematically broken as Limos laughs. Piper gains an epiphany through the quiet pain Lucifer displays and realizes something about his character that bothered her so much in the first place. In the wasteland, altruism is rare. Nobody ever does something just because. Even if its something as small as a meal, there is always a catch. Not so with him. The realization he suffers and takes upon so much burdens mentally because he believes its better he was the scapegoat or because nobody else would infuriates her. She screams to him to get up and forget about her, to live. She then reads Lucifer's lips as he smiles, mouthing the word "distraction." A minute later, Limos head gets blown off by the plasma pistol Piper dropped and Mary picked up, following her towns killer to the location. Its enough of a distraction for Lucifer to avoid Mars followup attack, transforming into a swarm of bats for his sword and reforming, all regenerated. He swiftly kills Mars with a thrust under his guard and chin, piercing the brain and taking the entire head off with it. He ends it afterwards, sneaking up on Sentenza and decapitating him. A few days later, after burying the dead and scavenging equipment, the only survivors of the town of Mercy are Piper Wright, Lucifer himself and Mary, the little girl. A merchant caravan comes and Piper makes a deal for them to take them on as passengers, voicing her idea to return to Diamond City with Mary at her side. She invites Lucifer to join them, though he declines voicing he has reasons to go back on the road. Piper is saddened at the news, but has a last surprise for him. A pipboy is strapped to his wrist, to aid him in traveling the wasteland more effectively. She also kisses his cheek and tells him he's not so bad as he believes himself to be, voicing her knowledge of the inner struggle Lucifer has dealt with his whole life, believing he's some sort of monster despite everything. Watching their caravan leave till its a dot in the distance, Lucifer fiddles with the pipboy and observes that his place, no matter the world will always be between evil and those it chooses as its victims. He heads off back on the road and his search, content. Ace of Spades A month has passed since the incident with Mercy and the article published by Piper has generated enough chaos that the Brotherhood sends one of their freelance agents, a gunslinger named Li Kleef to see what truth she can sift from all this. The chapter begins with her burning her dispatch notice, memorizing the contents as she considers her world overall. It ends with her determining her first destination is the ruins of Mercy, where she travels. Ashes to Ashes Li enters the town and is staggered by the dark, twisted feel. Latent instincts within her and a sense of danger, honed by the road and by countless skirmishes scream for her to run. She ignores them in order to do her job and get to the bottom of what happened here. Somewhere in the ruins, she hoped would remain something that remained of the Paladins assigned here. Some record to indicate why one had turned traitor, according to Piper Wright and her newspaper article. She spends a day searching and uncovers nothing. Frustrated, she turns to leave and a demonic hybrid of machine and monster emerges from the graveyard of the settlements inhabitants, buried by the survivors. She manages to hit it in the right eye six times before escaping on her bike, A good distance away, she sighs out with relief but realizes it was a guard...Something is hiding there, what she doesn't know. But she has to return. The Caged Bird At the same time this is happening, far away in the Imperial Wasteland- Within the ruins of New York City, upon the Imperial Throne of power the master of the Triads is talking to his latest offworlder captive. He discusses how he despises his world, how a cultured figure such as himself is wasted here. He further indicates his offworld connections, in his knowledge of her and what she represents. He makes a comment, referencing a counterpart of hers and his rampage in killing as many of her in the multiverse as he can over what he describes as "a child's temper tantrum." He indicates the height from where they are and adds that she need not expect any help...From either a Songbird nor any supposed ally. She tells him he is going to die. He laughs and remarks everyone will, leaving his captive alone in the room. Elizabeth Comstock, a caged bird once more. On the outskirts of the city, Lucifer Anghelscu arrives on the trail of the person who might help him home. In the ruins of Mercy, Li laments the destruction of her bike which she used to smash into the monster to defeat it. In a clinic, Desmond Miles wakes up to the robotic features of Curie. All three, in the place they are most needed, at the right possible time. The Grandmaster In an unknown location, two people are playing chess. One is a Shareholder representative, in the role of the white army. The other, the current Templar Grandmaster in the role of the Black Army. As they play, the Shareholder describes the current multiversal events as well as some of their current moves upon the board as they work behind the scenes. The Grandmaster questions as to why they don't simply move to open conflict. The Shareholder tuts and cites examples such as Akibahara, who ended up getting piled upon by almost every faction imaginable and died because of it. Any conquest on their part would be subtle and through others. He offers resources to the Grandmaster and in exchange, only asks that he works over the Fallout world and conquers it. He then adds coyly to sweeten the deal that Desmond Miles is there. The Grandmaster, revealed to be Darth Revan then says he's listening. Welcome to the New Age Marking almost a year since he had arrived in the Wasteland World, Lucifer follows the trail all the way to the Imperial Wasteland: The ruined landscape that was once New York City and its surrounding areas. Here, the Brotherhood of Steel and the local factions controlling it are locked in conflict for control. Somewhere in the midst of this war is the person he had been seeking for well over a year now. Someone who can help him return to his home dimension. Though when seeking information after sitting in a card game, the chapter ends with him shot through the heart. The Lion and the Bat Regenerating from the hit, Lucifer sits up and all hell breaks loose. Bullets fly and the bar brawl begins, Lucifer displaying an ineptitude for quick shooting and making due with his last bullet to put out the lights. Moving the fight to close quarters, he takes out both and drags one of them to Curies clinic, where they talk. Revealing more on the situation, the man confirms his suspicion and tells him that Elizabeth Comstock is in the Imperial Throne. Lucifer thanks him and leaves on his way, just missing Desmond Miles who strikes up a conversation with the man. Upon reaching the building, Elizabeth ambushes him with a book and warns him shes very cross. Lucifer manages to placate her and just as he reveals how long hes looked for her, she recognizes him. As it turns out, the Triad Leader had been expecting him, gaining information from his informants and mysterious backer from offworld though at this point, he was recently killed offscreen by Yomi Isayama acting on behalf of the Shareholders. Recognizing him, she steps out of hiding and begs him to leave well enough alone and walk away. His heart breaking at what became of her, he nevertheless prepares to fight her as he says she knew his answer before she spoke. She warns him that when next they meet, it won't end so well for one of them and leaves him to his fate, the agent hired by the Triad Leader for Lucifers arrival attacking the Damphir. Geralt of Rivera. Endgame - Part 1 Geralt and Lucifer engage in fierce combat, neither one letting up whatsoever. Elizabeth can only watch as the two men fight, observing their respective fighting styles and reflecting on the way Lucifer impacted the lives of many in the Wasteland. Lucifer notes Geralt is fighting with a personal grudge, and he asks what he ever did to Geralt, as Lucifer cannot remember ever crossing paths with him before. Geralt reveals that he wants revenge for his daughter, Ciri, whom he accuses Lucifer of leaving to die long ago. A flashback recalls what really happened to Ciri. On one of his past missions, Lucifer and Ciri had met in a ravaged world, and had disagreed on what their course of action should be: the former wanted to stay and investigate strange occurrences, while the former wanted to get everyone home as soon as possible. She had attempted to open a portal to get everyone home, but one of the monsters attacking the world had intercepted and killed her, Lucifer and the rest of the group left to fight the beast themselves. As Lucifer attempts to explain this to Geralt, Geralt attacks him, but Lucifer stuns him by blocking the sword with his own right arm. Lucifer then explains that he admired Ciri, and can tell her father is as good a person as she was. Geralt finally listens, and draws his sword, only for the Champion of Khorne to emerge and take the fight on himself, but nit before revealing that Yomi had hired Geralt. Endgame - Part 2 The long-standing endgame of the story that concludes the backstory of Lucifer, and the characters he'd met in his travels. Trivia * The fourth chapter, called The Four Horsemen is an indicative to the four fights around the incident of Mercy. Limos, the name of a Greek God of Famine fulfills that role in his consuming nature, purging everything in flames. In later chapters, we see Mars in the figurative role of War and Sentenza as Pestilence, due to his corrupted inner self. Death, the final horseman is represented by Lucifer. * Sentenza is the name of Angel Eyes of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. * The Grandmaster is a story to be a direct crossover to the other line of short stories, ''The More Things Change''. Its also referenced in Ashes to Ashes, as Desmond wakes up in Curie's clinic. Category:Side Stories Category:The Lightbringer Chronicles